Kagome's new start
by inuyuyurrk
Summary: Kagome is home for good and going to a new school. This is a YYHINU. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Default Chapter

'BEEP BEEP BEEP!!' WHAM!  
  
"I hate mornings." Mumbled a girl as she dragged her self out of bed and into the bathroom. She had midnight black hair with red highlight and bluish grey eyes.  
  
"Kagome we need to get going to your new boarding school!" yelled a woman from down stairs.  
  
"Coming mom!" The girl ran down the stairs and grabbed her the rest of her luggage and brought it to her truck. She was wearing black baggy pants and a blood red shirt.  
  
She looked back to the old shed that hid the Bone Eaters Well. Though she loved her friends in the past she new she had to come back to the future. It was hard that is why she is going to a boarding school, to get away from the mommies.  
  
YYH  
  
The four boys were all hanging out at Yusuke's house when a blue haired girl pooped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello boys." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Botan what's the toddler want now?" asked the boy in green with slicked back black hair.  
  
"Yusuke don't call him that and he want you all in his office for an important new mission." She told them.  
  
With that said she opened a portal to Koenma's office. They all walked through except the tallest one with orange hair, he tripped and fell through it.  
  
"What do you want toddler?" asked Yusuke in irritation.  
  
"Don't call me that! There has been a breach in the barrier. Apparently three demons have escaped, the only thing is it was a year ago.-"  
  
"What?! You're just telling us now?!" screamed Yusuke  
  
"Yes well you see they have taken a human form and are not a threat. We just found out that they are searching for someone, but we don't know what for so you five are going to find them and report to me." Explained Koenma  
  
"Sir, where exactly are we suppose to find them?" asked a boy with red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Oh yes almost forgot. You are all to attend the Shikon boarding school." He replied with a look of anticipation on his face.  
  
"WHAT? I don't even go to my own school and what am I to tell Keiko?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Yeah, what about my lovely Yukina?" asked Kuwabara. After he said that his pant leg caught fire.  
  
"HELP! PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OUT!" yelled a panicking Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke was on the floor from laughing while Kurama was trying to get Kuwabara to stop, drop and role. Hiei was watching in amusement with a smirk across his face.  
  
After they set Kuwabara out Koenma continued to fill them in on where to go and the rest of the knowledge he had on the demons they where after. Which was pretty much nothing. 


	2. Guess who

I do not own YYH or IY!!! This is my first fic on here.  
  
Kagome  
  
I just arrived at my new school. It was huge! There where three dorms and two learning buildings. There were a lot of kids here; some with family other like me, alone. I looked and saw that the dorms were in a U shape, while the two other buildings were on either side of them.  
  
I looked at the piece of paper in my hand that told me which dorm I had and room number. Dorm B, Room 102.  
  
I grabbed my stuff and started towards my dorm. When I got there I noticed my roommate was already here. She was unpacking her things on the left side of the room so I went to the right.  
  
"Hello I guess you are my roommate. I'm Yukina." Said the girl with greenish blue hair.  
  
"Hello I'm Kagome."  
  
They chatted while they finished unpacking their things.  
  
YYH  
  
"I can't believe that the girls where able to come." Complained Yusuke  
  
The boys were all in Yusuke and Kuwabara's room discussing the 'mission'.  
  
"I don't think it's a problem." Said Kurama. He was actually quiet pleased that Botan was here.  
  
"Yeah and I get to see my lovely Yukina." There was a growl that everyone but Kuwabara heard.  
  
"Hn. Back to why we are here." The ever so annoyed Hiei said.  
  
They debated what they should do and it came down to getting the girls and checking out the school grounds. So they headed out to find the girls with the room number that they gave them.  
  
They got to Botan and Keiko's room first.  
  
"Hey guys what'd you want?" both girls asked in unison.  
  
"We're going to look around the school and wanted to know if you would care to join us." Said Kurama. The girls both nod and then they headed out to get Yukina.  
  
BACK WITH KAGOME AND YUKINA  
  
The girls were done unpacking so they decided they should go look around and get a feel of the place. Just as they were getting up to leave someone knocked on their door.  
  
"Come in it's not locked." Kagome said. Then the door opened and in came four boys and two girls.  
  
KAG POV  
  
I knew demon still lived in this time but I thought they had to live in Makai. I shrugged it off and listen to what they had to say since their aura didn't feel evil like Yukina.  
  
"Oh guys I want you to meet my roommate Kagome." Yukina introduced me to them.  
  
The boy that felt like a kitsune had red hair and green eyes. He reminded me of Shippo. His name was Kurama.  
  
Then there was a girl with blue hair. Her name was Botan. I could tell we would get along. She also felt like death ..lady death?  
  
Then there was another girl fighting with a boy. The girl was Keiko and the boy was Yusuke. Yusuke reminds me a lot of Inuyasha.  
  
Next to Yusuke was a boy about three inches taller than me. He was smirking at the scene of Keiko hitting Yusuke. His name was Hiei. I felt he was the other demon and that his aura was similar to that of Yukina.  
  
Then I looked over to Yukina and was surprised at who I saw drooling over her.  
  
REG POV  
  
"Kuwabaka what are you doing here? There has to be a mistake you aren't smart enough to be excepted here!" yelled Kagome in annoyance and anger.  
  
The room went silent till he replied.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here? It's dangerous here you could get hurt." Kuwabara announced.  
  
She looked at him strange as the other boys hit him and told him to shut up. They tried to change the subject quick.  
  
"So how do you know Kuwabara?" asked Botan with a sheepish smile.  
  
"He is my baka of a cousin." Everyone had a look of shock and disbelief on there face. They had a similar though of 'this school was the hardest schools to get in and 'his' cousin went here'.  
  
Kagome got up not feeling that comfy in a small room with demons she didn't know.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you later Yukina I am going to go look around." With that Kagome started out. The others watched as she left. They could all see that she was uncomfortable with them but they didn't know why. 


	3. Truth be told

I still don't own any thing!  
  
KAG POV  
  
I had to get out of their all those demons and lady death, just to weird. I am curious as to why my cousin would be hanging around demons. And what or how on earth did he get into this school?!  
  
I continued walking around till I came to a dojo. There was a sign up sheet for archery, hand-to-hand combat, sword, and concealable weapons. So I signed up for all of them. Why not put the things Sesshomaru taught me to use?  
  
I then continued on looking around when I came to a garden. The thing with this garden was that there were sakura trees everywhere. It was breath taking so I went and sat down for a while.  
  
YYH  
  
The gang had got over there shock and where now walking around getting a feel for the place. Then the girls spotted the gardens and drug the boys over.  
  
"Look isn't that your cousin over there?" asked Keiko as she stared in awe. They all looked over to where she pointed and sure enough there she was. She was sitting at the base of one of the sakura trees, the wind playing with her hair. She looked like a goddess sitting there so serene.  
  
"Hey Kag what are you doing out here alone? I told you it's dangerous!" yelled Kuwabara getting her attention and not in a good way.  
  
"Baka what does it look like? I am capable of taking care of myself!" she yelled at him. The boys were scared not because her deadly tone but because her eyes started to glow a light blue.  
  
Kagome walked up to them and smiled after she got control of her anger that is. She looked at the boys and her smile turned into a smirk as an idea popped in her head.  
  
"Hey guy at the dojo you can sign up for other classed like hand to hand combat, swordsmanship and a few others." Kagome said and point towards the dojo. The boys nodded and head off to take a look.  
  
When the boys got to the dojo they looked over the sigh up sheet for hand- to-hand combat and noticed Kagome was signed up for they all did as well. They then looked at the others and were a little surprised to see that she signed up for all of them. Hiei of course signed up for swordsmanship. While Kurama signed up for archery.  
  
They then went back to the girls.  
  
GIRLS  
  
A girl walked up to the group of girls. She had black hair that went to her thigh. Her eyes were a golden brown that held innocence and joy like a child.  
  
"Hello you girls must be new. I'm Yuri." The girls all bowed their heads slightly and introduced themselves. That was what the boys walked in on,  
  
"Oh are these your friends too?" asked the girl now known as Yuri.  
  
"Yes, this is Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Botan said in her cheery voice as she pointed to each boy as she said his name. Kagome got up to leave again.  
  
"Hey Kag where are you going?" asked Kuwabara wondering why his cousin seemed to be running away from him and his friends.  
  
"To the cafeteria." Yuri squealed in delight at this.  
  
"Can I come to?" she asked almost like a child would. Kagome nodded and Yuri looped her arm with Kagomes' and race off.  
  
"Is it just me or did Yuri act like she knew Kagome?" asked Keiko still staring at the spot the girls just left. The boys nodded.  
  
KAG  
  
"So who is your roommate Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, Yukina is she's really nice." She replied. They just finished getting out of line with their trays and were sitting down. When a boy with reddish brown hair and green eyes came up to them.  
  
"Hey Yuri! Who's your friend?" the bay asked  
  
"Hello Yukio! This is Kagome." She said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
He joined them at the table and they started their meal. Then there was a big ruckus they looked over to see what it was. Kagome got up anger clearly written on her face. She marched over to two boys fighting. Everyone cleared out of her way once they saw the look on her face. She grabbed the orange haired boy by his shoulders and tossed him into the wall.  
  
"You baka this is no place for fighting! If I see it again your going to learn the new meaning to pain!" she yelled at Kuwabara. She then walked back to her seat ignoring the looks and comments.  
  
YYH  
  
When Kagome left Yusuke started to laugh. He had to admit she was scary.  
  
"I like your cousin." Yusuke laughed out. The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah but there is something not right about her. She's masking something." Kurama commented.  
  
"Hn I don't trust her." Everyone looked at Hiei with a look that said 'Why not?'.  
  
"Shut up shrimp! She is one of the most caring people I know!" yelled Kuwabara not liking him saying that about his cousin. Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. She just threw him across the room!  
  
"Yeah right she just threw you." Yusuke started laughing again replaying the image in his head.  
  
"Yeah but she has never done that before. She use to be sweet and always put others before herself even if it cost her pain." Kuwabara said with a look of confusion on his face. They all looked back over to Kagome and saw her chatting away happily. They didn't know what to make of this new info and Hiei really didn't care.  
  
"Well I'm going back to my room. It was nice meeting you Yuri and Yukio." They heard Kagome say.  
  
"Guys I'm going to talk to my cuz, I'll see you later." With that he left but not alone.  
  
KAG POV  
  
"Hey Kag wait up!" I hear Kuwabara yell. I stopped so he could catch up.  
  
"What happened to you? Why do you feel kinda like a... demon?" he asked when he caught up, not really sure how to put it so he was stupid and said it.  
  
Kagome looked at him trying to decide if it's wise to tell him. She of course had questions she would liked answered as well.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you if you tell me what I want to know." He nodded. Neither one noticed the set of red eyes watching them closely.  
  
"First I want to know why you're here and with two demons?" He was shocked that she knew this but being him of course shrugged it off.  
  
"I work for Koenma he is the Prince of Spirit World. The shrimp and Kurama work for him as well. We are here cause a couple demons escaped the Makai." He answered. "So how do you know what they are and why do you feel kinda like a demon? You're lucky the others didn't sense it or else there could be problem." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I can tell because I'm a miko. The reason you sence youkai from me is because I am half fire apparition. Mom just told me not to long ago."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled in total shock. He wasn't the only one.  
  
Kagome covered his mouth with her and a told him to shut up. She continued walking away leaving him behind until.  
  
"Kag I need to tell Koenma about this."  
  
"Oh no you don't! There is more to me that that but you can't know or you'll be in danger so just keep all this to yourself!" she said in hushed voice that was cold enough to freeze hell. Then she stomped off muttering about baka cousins with big mouths.  
  
HIEI POV  
  
I was going to kill the baka! He just blabbed out our mission to a ningen! I continued listening while planning thing to do to him later.  
  
"Well I can tell be cause I'm a miko." She said. I was shocked I thought they all died out. I guess I can help that along later.  
  
"The reason you sense youkai from me is because I am half fire apparition. Mom just told me not long ago." She said in a proud and cheerful tone. I almost fell out of the tree!! To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She was half miko as well. How is that possible? I came out of my thoughts when the monkey yelled.  
  
"What?!?!" I watched her cover his mouth. I could feel her power rise at his next words.  
  
"Kag I need to tell Koenma about this." She looked beyond pissed now. Even I was a little afraid, though I would never admit it.  
  
"Oh no you don't! There is more to me that that but you can't know or you'll be in danger so just keep all this to yourself!" What on earth did she mean by that? I need to tell the others, or maybe I'll just get the answers the way I prefer to. 


	4. Who she is

I don't own anything!  
  
Kagome's new start Chapter 4:  
  
Kagome continue towards her dorm. It was dark and she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. She started to run; she looked back and then collided into a firm chest.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked him. The next thing she knew was she was pushed against the side of the building with his katana to her throat.  
  
"I want answers and you will answer them." He growled in a demanding tone. She looked him dead in the eye showing him that she was... amused. She held her hand out as if she had a katana and one appeared pushing his katana back. He was shocked at this and she was able to disarm him before he noticed her even move.  
  
"Listen here I don't answer to anyone but my mother and Sesshomaru." She told him. Hiei was shocked that the onna knew the king of Makai and was brave enough to not address him properly.  
  
"How do you know him?" Hiei asked as he grabbed his katana and placed it back into its sheath.  
  
"He is a like a brother to me. He was the one who trained me after all." Kagome stated proudly. She knew that all demons knew and were terrified of Sesshy. He was after all the most powerful demon today and they all thought of him as a cold, heartless demon that never showed emotions.  
  
"Hn" was all Hiei could say to this tad bit of information. He knew that he was in deep trouble if he went on attacking her. He also knew that she would never give him the information he wanted that way either.  
  
She smiled at his reply. She then started to walk away but stopped dead in her tracks at his next words.  
  
"How are you related to the monkey?" Kagome started to laugh. She couldn't help it; it was strange that she would be related to someone like him.  
  
"That would be from my stepfather side." She told him after she calmed down.  
  
"What of your parents' side?" he asked her, trying to get answers.  
  
"I don't know any relatives on my fathers' side and I only know my grandfather on my mothers' side." She whispered. She looked over at him.  
  
"What about my roommate? You two look a lot alike not only that but your auras are similar." Kagome said and watched as Hiei tensed at her words. "So you are the brother that she is looking for?"  
  
"Hn she doesn't need to know." Hiei said rather harshly. Kagome glared at him for saying that. She knew what it was like and it made her feel as though part of her was missing.  
  
"You are so full of it! You would never understand what emotions are so let me break it down for you, it makes you feel incomplete, like part of your very soul is missing and I know what that feels like first hand!" Kagome yelled at him showing him her anger in every word. Hiei looked at her strangely for her last little confession. He wondered what she meant by the last part. He also felt a bit guilty if what she was saying is true but he would dwell on that later.  
  
"Hn" Hiei said as he walked away. Kagome watched him leave hoping that he would tell her soon. She was also angry with him, she realized he was listening to her and Kuwabara when he asked about her parents and she was mad! Kagome then started back to her dorm.  
  
((((With Hiei))))  
  
Hiei was fighting with himself as he headed toward where the others were gathered. He didn't like having emotions and that girl had brought on a few that he really did not like. He was thinking 'one fire burns out another's burning; one pain is lessened by another's anguish.' In other words, her death would clear all of his problems, or so he thought at the moment.  
  
Hiei walked into his and Kurama's room to see the others there as well. They all looked at him questioningly.  
  
"We need to ask Koenma about the monkey's cousin." Hiei told them flatly. He wanted some answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"No need." Was heard and they all looked at the floating toddlers head. He was sucking away on his pacifier. "I saw and heard everything and decided that it would be alright to tell you about her." He paused to see if he had all their attention which he did.  
  
"She is Kagome Higurashi also known as Aiko Tashi by her fathers' side. She is the protector of the Shikon no tama. Her father was the lord of the east before he died. She is also the adopted daughter of Sesshomaru King of Makai, his blood also courses through her body as well. She is very powerful and yet she still doesn't have complete control over her demon side. She just recently was informed of it so she has yet to master it."  
  
They all sat there in silence for a while until Yusuke spoke up. "What's the Shikon no tama?"  
  
"It is the jewel of four souls literally. It was created by a priestess. She had pushed her soul out along with the three demons that she was battling as a last effort to free the world of their evil. It was soon given to Kikyo to protect but se died by a hanyou who lusted over her and the jewel. (He tells them of Inu and the group that went on to fight Naraku.) Kagome was the strange miko." Koenma told them.  
  
"I remember that legend but I always thought that is what it was just a legend." Kurama said. Koenma just shook his head.  
  
"How will that cause me to be in danger?" Kuwabara asked not realizing that the other except Hiei and Koenma had no clue as to what he was talking about.  
  
"Many demons and humans would do anything to get their greedy hands on the jewel and one has but in the end she killed him." Koenma said rather sadly recalling what Naraku had done.  
  
"How did she get to the past?" Yusuke asked out of the blue.  
  
"A well at her family's shrine. That is where she was apparently dragged to the past from the centipede demon." Koenma told him.  
  
"What exactly happened in the final battle for the jewel?" Hiei asked, shocking everyone.  
  
"It is said that her, Sesshomaru, Koga, and InuYasha survived. When Kagome killed Kikyo while protecting herself though InuYasha lost it and turned on them, Sesshomaru was the one that had to battle him while Kagome fought Naraku and Koga was taking care of the lesser demons."  
  
"Then how is she a miko and a demon?" Hiei asked a little baffled at how that is possible.  
  
"She is no miko. Her miko powers where given to her by the jewel that had been inside her for fifteen years." Koenma told them.  
  
"Then she is a hanyou?" Kurama asked. He wasn't expecting what the answer was none of them were.  
  
"No, she is not a hanyou. Her mother is actually an angel demon but she has not told Kagome yet due to the fact that they are the last of their kind and are sought after for there powers and if she was to use those powers demons would be out for her."  
  
"What?!" they all yelled then Kurama asked an important question. "What are there powers exactly?"  
  
"Well they have control over all the elements but they also can summon there companion that is born within them."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked. The others agreed with him.  
  
"It means that her companion is chose her and was inside her before birth. We don't know what hers is due to the fact that she has never summoned it." Koenma yelled at them as if it was so obvious.  
  
"Does that mean that I'm a demon too?" Kuwabara asked. The others just started thinking the same thing not really knowing which side he came from, except Hiei.  
  
"No you came from her stepfather's side." Koenma told him wondering just how dumb he really was. The others all sweat dropped at Kuwabara's stupidity.  
  
"Oh" was his intelligent reply.  
  
I am a little stumped on this fic at the moment. Someone erased all the chapters of my comp. So I had to try and rewrite this chap and will have to do the same for the rest as well. Sorry! I will update this as soon as I can! Thanx to all those who reviewed! It encourages me to write more!! I know it's not that long but sorry! 


	5. Daughter

Nope I don't own IY or YYH! I know that really sux, huh?!  
  
Kagome's New Start  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I take it were not to tell her about her mother." Kurama asked the mini ruler.  
  
"No we are not to tell her. She," Here a portal opened interrupting the tiny ruler.  
  
"I heard that one of your boys has threatened my daughter." The tall demon Lord said as he walked out of the portal.  
  
"Sesshomaru I do not know of what you speak," a very nervous Koenma said. Sesshou brought his cold gaze over to him.  
  
"I have been informed by two demons that are very close to me that one of your boys had attacked my daughter." Sesshou growled. Koenma glared at the spirit detectives.  
  
"Well who was it?" Koenma demanded.  
  
"Hn," was heard from the shadowed part of the room.  
  
"Hiei you attacked her?" Koenma screeched. He knew this was going to be bad.  
  
"So the forbidden child has dared to harm what is mine?" Sesshou stated more than asked. Hiei glared at him. He didn't like being called that, but who was he to challenge Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
"I assure you he had no idea who she was. That is why I am here. I will assign them to your daughter's protection." Koenma pleaded. If his father heard about this, he was going to be in so much trouble.  
  
"Fine I can agree to that," agreed Sesshou. He would also have the other two watching over her as well. "I will take my leave now," and with that he left them.  
  
"He's scary," commented Kuwabara.  
  
"He is the most fear demon of Makai what did you expect?" Hiei asked in distaste.  
  
"I don't like the idea of my cousin being around her." Kuwabara stated. They gave him a look that said and who do you think can stop him.  
  
"I assure you he will see her whenever he feels like it. His blood does course through her." Koenma said.  
  
"How did his blood become mixed with hers?" Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"They did the blood bond when he adopted her." Koenma said in an 'I thought you would know that' voice. "You five need to get back to school."  
  
"We are at school," an annoyed Hiei told him. Koenma looked around and smile sheepishly before disappearing.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Kagome and Yukina were walking down to breakfast when Yuri and Yukio came up to them.  
  
"Hello," the girl greeted happily. Yukio was looking like he was walking in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes as Yuri dragged him along.  
  
"I saw that you signed up for the other electives." Yuri said to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I have an obsession when it comes to training." Kagome said as she ate her toast.  
  
"Yukio and I signed up for them to." Yuri told her.  
  
Kagome looked at her and smiled, "That's great now I don't have to worry about being the only girl there."  
  
That was when the other four boys and two girls came in. Botan spotted them and went to sit down the boys followed shortly after.  
  
"Yukio is really good when it comes to the katana and I am good with a bow." Yuri told Kagome. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm alright with both of them." Kagome told her. "Morning boys, Botan, and Keiko."  
  
They all said their hellos and ate. Kagome, Yuri, Yukio, Kurama, Keiko, and Hiei then headed to their first class together. Kagome kept glancing at Hiei every now and then. She was curious about him; he was like a mix of InuYasha and Sesshou.  
  
(Later That Day)  
  
It was time for archery. Their friends that weren't signed up came along to watch them practice.  
  
"Let's test the two new students. Minomino you're up first." The teacher said.  
  
Kurama stepped forward and aimed, released and hit the bulls-eye.  
  
"Higurashi," he then said.  
  
Kagome came forward and drew two arrows back, released and both hit the bulls-eye. They all looked at her in awe.  
  
"That's the best I've seen. Can you hit moving targets as well?" the teacher asked her in awe. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "Then I'll go get a ski shooter." The teacher than left to retrieve it as everyone asked Kagome where she learned and she said practice.  
  
"She's really good." Keiko said in awe and the others agreed.  
  
"Alright here we are I want to see just how good you are," the teacher said as he returned with a few other teachers.  
  
Kagome got in her stance and waited. He fired one and she hit it dead on. They were all amazed as she did this one after the other till that class was over.  
  
"You're really good." Yusuke said as they walked over to her, Kurama, and Yuri.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she looked at Yukio. "I believe we have swordsmanship next and then I need to do my homework."  
  
They all then headed to the dojo. "Why are you taking all these extra classes?" Kuwabara asked Kagome.  
  
"Because there is someone who would be pissed if I didn't train," she told him. "Besides it makes me remember old friends."  
  
They all walked in and the one's not taking this class sat in the stands to watch. The teacher came in then.  
  
"Yukio I want you to test the new three," the teacher told Yukio. He did as told and then told him whom they should be paired up with.  
  
'I think they should spar together or with me. They are both to advance for any of the others."  
  
"I want to see you spar the girl the."  
  
Kagome and Yukio took a fighting stance. Yukio charged at her and she blocked his sword. They fought like this for twenty minutes till Kagome knocked Yukio's sword away. 


	6. Ademu's First Strike

I still don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
(Last Time)  
  
"I want to see you spar the girl then."  
  
Kagome and Yukio took a fighting stance. Yukio charged at her and she blocked his sword. They fought like this for twenty minutes till Kagome knocked Yukio's sword away.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The class and teacher watched in shock. She was really good! Yukio smiled at her knowingly. She noticed this and wondered why he looked at her like that. 'Why does he act like he knows me?'  
  
"That was impressive," the teacher said. He then looked at Yukio. "You will be alternating with the two new one's Yukio."  
  
"Yes sir," was his answer. He then went over and he and Hiei started to spar. The rest watched them start out slow and then work up there speed to the point that the humans could no longer make out there movements but could still see them. They had to keep up the act of being human after all.  
  
When that class ended Kagome, Yukio, and Yuri walked away together. Kagome had a suspicion that she knew them but she couldn't tell from where; she also knew that they were demons even though they hid it better than the others did. They hid it so well she couldn't tell exactly what type they were.  
  
"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then." Kagome said as she walked into her room. She was a bit surprised to see the others all there. She brushed it off as they continued to talk as if she had never entered the room.  
  
"You're her cousin so why can't you fight like that?" Yusuke asked. If Kuwabara could fight like Kagome could they wouldn't have lost as many matches in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Kagome laughed drawing all eyes on her. "Him; know how to fight?" Kagome laughed again. "He couldn't even calculate a simple math problem let alone a fight."  
  
"I can to fight," protested Kuwabara.  
  
"I know all about the Dark Tournament and I know that my cousin is honorable and has a lot of power for a human but let's face it he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Kagome told them.  
  
"Yeah, well, we all know what you are." Yusuke stated a bit cockily that is till he realized what he had said. Kagome glared at her cousin and Hiei.  
  
"Why am I not surprised," she asked while still glaring at the two. "It matters not as long as you stay out of my way." Kagome then stomped over to her bed. She pushed Yusuke and Kurama off and flopped down.  
  
"I swear I didn't tell," whined Kuwabara. He didn't want to have to face her wrath. He kept running his mouth and Kagome had had enough. She got up and left the room. She was a bit surprised to see a boy standing at her door like he was waiting for someone or something.  
  
"Who are you," she asked. He smiled at her and before she knew it, she was unconscious with a rag over her face.  
  
The demons that were in her room heard a thunk at the door. They all went to see what it was only to see nothing.  
  
"Kagome's scent just disappears here," stated Kurama. He was baffled at how someone would be able to just take her without her fighting.  
  
"She was taken by another male demon." Hiei stated. By this point Kuwabara was panicking. He kept saying it was his duty to protect her and his code.  
  
They all quickly called up Koenma and told him. He was what you could say beyond pissed. They were talking about what they were going to do when the dorm room door flew open and in came a pissed looking Yuri and Yukio.  
  
"Where is she?" growled Yukio. They were shocked! He was a demon! His fangs were showing and his claws were starting to grow as his allusion slipped.  
  
"We will kill you all if she is hurt." Yuri hissed. She did not like this at all. She was worried! Her allusion was slipping as well as her fangs peered over her bottom lip and her eyes went gold.  
  
The boys looked at them surprised. They now knew whom the two were that worked for Lord Sesshomaru and it was a bad sign to see them pissed. If they were this mad, Lord Sesshomaru would probably be close to bloodlust.  
  
"I have her location," a voice said from the communicator in Yusuke's hand. He looked down at it to see a map with a flashing light.  
  
"We better hurry and get her." Yusuke said as he led them all in the right direction.  
  
They were now in the forest that surrounded the school. The map showed that they were getting closer but they had been running for an hour and the girls had all turned back. To the surprise of them all Kuwabara was keeping up with them.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay," questioned Yuki. Yukio looked at her with a smile.  
  
"If I know her she'll be fine. I feel bad for anyone who pisses her off." Yukio reassured the girl.  
  
They had finally come to where Kagome was supposed to be. The only thing was there was nothing there. Yukio and Yuki held out there hands and touched what seemed to be a wall.  
  
"It's a barrier. We need to go to our other forms to break it." Yuki said. Yukio nodded and the two started to glow. When it stopped there stood an inu youkai and a kitsune.  
  
"Shit," cursed Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukio and Yuki then held hands and touched the barrier again. A bright flash followed causing everyone to shield there eyes. When the light faded, the shield was gone. They all ran forward. It didn't take them long to find Kagome....  
  
Kagome was pissed. Some male demon thought that she would let him take her without her permission! Memories flooded her at that thought but she quickly regained herself. Her eyes narrowed at the male demon that had taken her. She was mad at herself for letting it happen. Struggling against her restraints, she growled.  
  
"You will pay dearly for taking me," she growled at him. He just smiled at her. His smile was a smile that held nothing but lust. She hated the way he looked at her. It was as if she was a piece of meat.  
  
"I think you're wrong, my love. I was only taking what is rightfully mine," he told her. "You may call me Ademu."  
  
"I am not yours," she yelled at him. She hated to be treated like property. He didn't seem to care about her outburst in the least. This only caused her to become even more outraged. Her aura flared out. It attacked her bindings that held her still. When she was finally free from her binds, she charged the demon that dared to treat her like property.  
  
The demon was caught off guard by her sudden attack. He tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. Her hand went through his stomach. She pulled out her hand and watched his blood drip from her hand. Ademu fell to his knees while glaring up at Kagome. Then a sadistic smirk placed its self on his lips.  
  
"I'll be back for you, my dear," he told her. That was the seen the boys and Yuki walked into. The room was filled with an eerie red glow and when it died down Ademu was gone.  
  
I know it's short but at least I updated. I am having problems on the direction of this fic! 


	7. Things heat up

Last time:

"I'll be back for you, my dear," he told her. That was the seen the boys and Yuki walked into. The room was filled with an eerie red glow and when it died down Ademu was gone.

This Time:

"That coward," hissed Kagome. She had yet to notice the new arrivals. Her eyes bled in her rage as she continued to gaze at the blood dripping from her hand. A sadist smile came to her face as she flicked the blood off.

"Kagome," hesitantly, whispered Kuwabara. Kagome's head whipped around and they watched as her eyes drained back to there original color, bluish gray. Kagome's eyes went to each of them to see what threat they held. When she came to Yukio and Yuki her eyes widened in complete shock.

"Miss me, momma," asked Yukio. He was smiling widely not even caring of the blood that had soaked her front. It was a teenage Shippo.

"Long time, Auntie," said Yuki. Her smile was as large as Yukio's. It was a teenage Rin with a few changes for one she was a youkai. Kagome stood there in complete shock. Her face making the impression that someone had just slapped her.

"Shippo, Rin," she choked out. The others watched with wide eyes and open mouths. Did he call her momma, went through there minds. They weren't told this bit of information and they were in to much shock to form words.

Rin and Shippo ran towards her and knocked her off her feet with the impact of there embrace. Kagome hugged them back with just as much love as they showed her. She was in tears of joy at seeing them again and swore the next time she saw Sesshomaru she was going to give him a piece of her mind for not telling her they were alive and well.

"You have a son are age," yelled Kuwabara, as he formed words, finally. The others were all looking at him and then to her in anticipation. Kagome smile as she looked over the grown figure of Shippo as they stood up.

"I suppose I do and maybe even a few grad children as well." Kagome laughed out at the look that crossed all there faces. It was priceless. Then she realized it wouldn't be that far fetched it had been over five hundred years since she had seen him last.

"Actually, three and one on the way" confessed, a blushing, Shippo. Kagome looked at him in shock with bulging eyes as Rin and Shippo laughed.

"Yeah and they're all so adorable. His mate is really nice too," gushed, Rin. Her hands were clasped and she had a dazed look to her face. Kagome laughed nervously at the sight but then a thought came to her so she asked the one who would know…

"What about Sesshou? He wouldn't tell me anything." Kagome asked. She was looking at Rin expectantly. Rin looked over to Shippo with a saddened look upon her face that seemed to match Shippo's at the moment.

"He mated Aiko shortly after you left. They have thirteen children as of now." Shippo told her. Kagome's smile faded as she looked over there faces. She knew something was wrong but also knew they had viewers.

"You'll tell me more later," announced Kagome. Rin and Shippo nodded knowing it not wise for others to know of the King of Makai's weakness and his latest misfortune.

"Um, are you three done with bonding time cause, we should get back," asked Yusuke. He sounded a bit annoyed. More than likely because he wanted to be sure that Keiko wasn't getting hit on by some smart guy.

"Why, don't you guys go on ahead? I need to get cleaned up and we have a lot to catch up on." Kagome declared. There was a long pause before Kurama spoke up.

"I think it would be better if we made sure you got back to your room." Kurama stated. Kagome, Shippo, and Rin looked at him with narrowed eyes. If he wasn't any other than Yoko he would have flinched away. The others were all just glad that they weren't at the receiving end.

"Kag, we have to bring you home. Koenma ordered it." Kuwabara defended the kitsune. Kagome turned her glare to Kuwabara but in doing so her eyes softened somewhat. That didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Fine, but at least led me your jacket." Kagome agreed. She winked at Rin and Shippo and they knew smiled knowingly. She was going to play along until they got back to the school but they were going to go there separate ways once there.

Kuwabara quickly gave Kagome his jacket. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his cousin. She was nothing like, he remembered her to be. It was as if she had changed her values of life and family. That on its own scared him but she also always seemed to have this look in her eyes, it was where her soul used to shine but it seemed to be empty now.

The larger group walked back through the forest towards the boarding school. Each of them in there own thoughts. They all could feel things about to change rapidly but didn't know why or how.

'Sesshou, what didn't you tell me? I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought Kagome.

'Why were they sad when talking about something that should have made them happy,' thought Kurama.

'I don't like this one bit. Something big is happening and I have a feeling we're the only one's in the dark," thought Yusuke.

'Kagome, please understand and help us,' thought Rin.

'They're all hiding something. This is only going to get even more annoying,' thought Hiei.

'I have a really bad feeling. Kagome what are you into,' thought Kuwabara.

'Things will be different from this point on. I know she would never turn this down, not when a friend is in need and we all are,' thought Shippo.

They finally arrived back at the school and Kagome told them she was going with Rin/Yuki and Shippo/Yukio. She had to tell them they were going so she did…

"We're going to Shippo's room since he has no roommate," said Kagome. She looked irritated and she was for having them treat her like a weakling and acting as if they were her bodyguards, something she didn't need nor want.

"Fine then," snapped Yusuke. He was tired of playing babysitter anyways! That didn't stop him from worrying over her, he liked her but he had this feeling something was going to happen to her, something bad. They all had this feeling but spoke nothing of it.

They watched as Kagome, Rin, and Shippo disappeared into the dorm building. This was the start of something and they all thought it best to speak with Koenma again. They had questions and they wanted answers. The four boys walked back up to Kagome and Yukina's dorm knowing the girls were going to wait there. Yusuke pounded the door and it swung open by a worried looking Yukina.

"Did you find her," the girls all asked, in unison. The boys all shuddered finding this very wrong and creepy.

"Yes we did. She is fine and with Yukio and Yuki." Kurama supplied the worried girls.

"More like Shippo and Rin," whispered Yusuke under his breath. Botan looked at him with large eyes.

"Did you say Shippo and Rin," asked Botan. Her question came out like a squeak. Yusuke nodded his head.

"That's Sesshomaru's other adopted daughter and his nephew. They are known to be his top spies and assassins. If they're the ones here then we have a major problem." Botan told them. She quickly pulled out her communicator and called up Koenma.

"What is it, Botan," asked the mini ruler. His face appeared on the screen looking irritated.

"Pacifier breath we want answers." Yusuke shouted. Koenma didn't shout back at the detective surprising them all.

"I am very busy at the moment," started Koenma. Yusuke interrupted him though…

"What is this Sesshomaru guy hiding," asked Yusuke. Koenma's eyes bulged out at this. He was supposed to keep this from anyone and his father meant everyone.

"I," started the toddler only to be interrupted once again by Yusuke.

"Don't give me that. I know you know something and our lives are out here on the line so spill," demanded Yusuke. The others stayed silent as they waited, anxiously.

"You must understand that Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful youkai since his father. Taking something from an inu and a powerful one at that is asking for trouble." Here Koenma paused and looked around his office briefly. "His mate was taken about a month ago and she was, well, pregnant. From what we know it was an old enemy one that loved to manipulate others to kill those they care for the most."

The room went silent other than the sobs of the girls and Kuwabara. The others looked somewhat lost and concerned. This was definitely getting more complicated.

"There is more of course. Kagome became especially close to Aiko before her disappearance back onto this time. She is actually the godmother of all there children." Koenma continued. He then looked at them plainly. "I have to get back to work now."

The room was eerily quiet to the point you could hear a pin drop. The girl had silent tears running down there face, Botan looked paler than usual as well.

"If what he said is true than," Kuwabara started. His eyes went wide as he realized something. He jumped up and ran for the door shouting one last thing before he disappeared. "Kagome!"

The others seemed to catch on and quickly followed after him.

/b/WITH KAGOME TWENTY MINUTES AGO/b/

They had reached Shippo's room quickly and quietly. Once in Kagome went to clean up before returning to the room in a towel. She looked at Shippo with a sheepish smile. He laughed and before she could even ask, he had thrown her a pair of his clothing, even though it was huge on her.

"So, you going to tell me or what," asked Kagome. She plopped unto the bed beside Rin as Shippo sat across the room at the desk. Rin looked to Shippo and he nodded to her.

"Aiko was taken a month ago. We still have no idea how they got her but they did." Shippo told her. Kagome looked at them with worry, anger, and curiosity. Rin took a breath before starting in.

"That's not all. She was with child, we think twins. The room she was last in was destroyed and it had a foul sent of," here Rin paused. She didn't want to say this name knowing the anger that flowed off all those who knew it when it was uttered. She looked to Shippo for support and as one, they finished. "Naraku," it was growled out with hatred.

"What," shouted, Kagome. This was all coming so quick that her head was about to explode. It made no since what so ever that Aiko could have been taken. She was always on guard even during labor! How could this of happened and Naraku. This had to be a nightmare! She had personally killed him!

"Naraku," it was a question and they knew it. The way it came out though was a growl as well. It sounded like she had venom in her mouth. Her eyes were also turning a light blue color.

"It was him. Sesshomaru and I are positive." Shippo confirmed. He and Rin looked back at her waiting for her to calm down enough to listen more. Kagome could see the questions in there eyes so calmed down so they would continue.

"Sesshomaru doesn't trust anyone with this besides us. We are to ask you to join us help find Aiko. He has also told us to tell you that you and your family will be taken care of from this day on to repay you if you agree." Rin rushed out. She was so anxious.

"He wants to employee me to help find Aiko," asked Kagome in disbelief. She knew it had been hundreds of years for them but did they think she had changed so much as to not care.

"No he wants you to help us," stated Rin. "He wants to employee you after that."

"I'll talk to him about that later but for now we need to find Aiko." Kagome told them. They smiled at her words.

"We'll have to leave this school and travel to the Makai." Shippo told her. He knew she always thought highly of her studies and didn't know if this was going to be a problem.

"The only thing that matters right now is Aiko. Besides if Sesshou's going to take care of me and my family as well as employee me I have no worries and can finish school later." Kagome tried to lighten them all up. They all agreed that it best if they leave immediately.

Okay. I just wanted to thank everyone who has read this fic and reviewed. I know it's been a while and I will try to update this fic and my other soon. I have been very busy lately and someone asked me with what. So, I'll tell you some of the reasons why.

1: I have two kids under three.

2: I am married.

3: I am a full time college student.

4: I teach little kids gymnastics.

Do I need to say more?

Well I hope you liked and like I said I'll try to update again soon! I will try to comment on my reviews next chapter but I don't promise anything. Love you all lots and thanks again!


	8. Switch

Okay, I have finally updated… Yippy for me…and you… Thank you all so much for your reviews and your understanding. I will try not to let the waits for my chapters to be so long anymore, I'm not promising anything though. I will not quit my stories until they are done so fear not.

Last time:

"The only thing that matters right now is Aiko. Besides if Sesshou's going to take care of me and my family as well as employee me I have no worries and can finish school later." Kagome tried to lighten them all up. They all agreed that it best if they leave immediately.

Chapter 8:

The three, as in Shippo, Rin, and Kagome all snuck out of Shippo's room. They had a lot to do and little time to do it, plus many to avoid while in the process. It was no surprise that they would have to sneak out of the school to avoid the spirit detectives. The problem was getting their stuff and doing so…

"We'll leave tonight, but it will have to be done quickly," spoke Shippo. He had learned a lot over the years and was a sneaky kitsune who knew how to get in and out of places easily. "So be ready."

"I'll see if I can get Mia to help. It'll be a lot easier if we don't have those detectives on our trail." Kagome stated, in thought.

They all agreed and went their separate ways. The spirit detectives and girls watched Kagome calmly walk towards them. This confused them since they were sure Rin and Shippo had told her of Aiko being taken. They brushed it off though as Kuwabara ran to his cousin.

"Are you alright," he asked her worriedly. She knew that he and his friends knew of Aiko when he asked this so played it dumb. Kagome raised a questioning brow as she smiled slightly.

"Why would anything be wrong," she asked. The others all made a hush noise to Kuwabara in hopes of keeping him silent. Kagome saw them and rolled her eyes. "You are all weird," she stated and walked off.

Once away from them, Kagome sighed. She was about to break down, but knew that would not be wise. Her best friend, her adopted father's mate was missing. Things just kept getting worse for her. First, she has that sick freak, Ademu, after her and now Aiko had been taken while with pups and by Naraku, whom she was sure she had killed, no less. Her life seemed to become twisted at every turn and she was beginning to think Kami had it in for her.

Kagome entered her room silently walking over to the phone. She dialed a number and waited patiently for someone on the other end to answer. Her room was empty, seeing as she had left everyone at the other dorm building. The phone continued to ring in her ear as she waited.

"This is the Higurashi residence, Sota speaking," the phone finally was answered. Kagome smiled happily at hearing her brother's voice.

"Hey Sota," she greeted. Sota smirked when he heard his sister's voice. He knew she would call before long. "I need you to do me a favor. It's really important." Kagome said. She didn't really know how to properly word what she needed him to do, so she came out with the truth.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" Sota asked. He scratched the back of his head as he listened to what his sister needed.

"I need you to get a hold of Mai and have her come here tonight. It's really important that she gets here quickly. I'll fill you in on the rest later and Sota don't tell mom." Kagome waited for her brother's reply, which didn't take long.

"Fine, but I want details," agreed Sota. Kagome smiled slightly at hearing this. Her brother had been a big help a few times since she got back and she knew she could trust him not to tell.

Kagome smirked as she hung the phone up after saying her thanks and goodbye. Her brother was the best and she was damn glad that she didn't have to answer questions at the moment. It wasn't that she didn't want her brother to know, it was just she didn't want to chance someone walking in on her explanation. That would only lead to more problems and questions.

Packing a small bag, Kagome shoved it under her bed just as the door to the room opened up. Yukina walked in with Keiko and Botan. The three girls were chatting happily about something that Kagome didn't catch. They stopped and greeted her before they continued with Kagome joining in every now and then.

Kurama and the others sat within the room that housed Kuwabara and Yusuke. It was rather messy since the boys had only thrown their belonging around without any organization what so ever.

"She was lying," Hiei stated, flatly. It was something he had seen when they ran into her. Her eyes were blaring with the emotion of fury. It was one he knew well and one that could not escape his eyes. The others agreed that she was indeed hiding something, but they weren't sure if it was about Aiko or not.

"I agree that she is hiding something, but the question is what," Kurama contemplated over this. It was in his nature to solve problems and the harder the problem the more it enticed him. His mind's wheels were turning in wonder as he thought over what they did know.

"Who knows, but we should keep an eye on her." Yusuke sighed, as he leaned back against the headrest of his bed. There was no point in them getting worked up over nothing and Kagome didn't act as if anything was wrong. "It's not like she's just going to leave school all together."

Sota stood at the door of a hotel room, a piece of paper with the room number and hotel name crushed in his hands. He knocked and waited.

"Hold on," a feminine voice reached his ears. He did as she asked and waited. Sota was a bit nervous about seeing Mai. She was always to outgoing and had no modesty what-so- ever. He was brought from his thoughts when the door opened slightly. To his relief Mai wasn't in her carefree mood at the moment. She was actually doing what appeared to be work.

"Come on in, kid," she stated friendlily. Sota walked in and shut the door seeing as Mai was now on the other side of the room He observed her silently as she shuffled through a few files on a desk. Her long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Deep azure eyes glistened with curiosity. She was wearing a black seamless, fishnet camisole top which had a built in bra, black fishnet arm warmers, a pair of tight black pants, and black sneakers.

"What brings you here Sota," she asked. Sota jumped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Kagome said there was something important happening. She needs you to go to her new school tonight," Sota told her what Kagome had told him, "And asked that you come quickly."

"Kagome," asked Mai, though it was a question that was not meant to be answered. Mai flopped down on her bed and looked over to the young boy standing close to her door. She could tell he was nervous that she would tell him no. It made her smile as she remembered how Kagome had been when she first met her. The two were a lot alike, maybe because they were siblings. Mai wasn't sure, but she was sure that this boy was going to make something of his life. "I'll drop you off at home and then be on my how. How does that sound?"

Sota smiled, all nervousness gone. He knew he shouldn't have been so nervous. Mai wasn't the type to leave someone in trouble. His sister wouldn't consider her to be one of her closest friends if she wasn't trustworthy. Mai packed a small bag and her briefcase before going to check out. Sota followed her without a word.

Mai dropped Sota off. "Thank you." Sota said before running up the stairs.

"Don't mention it," yelled Mai. She then sped off. She accelerated her speed now tat Sota wasn't with her. It wasn't as if she wanted to have Kagome screech her ears off for endangering her little brother. Mai couldn't help but wonder what it was that Kagome needed.

Mai pulled into the schools parking and waited in her car. She wasn't told where to go or anything so she assumed Kagome would find her here. The night's sky was lit by the full moon and Mai's lips twitched up into a small smile. Her head turned to the side as the passenger door opened.

"Kagome," she greeted the teen that snuck into the passenger side. Kagome sighed when she made it without being seen. She turned a smile to her friend.

"Thanks for coming Mai." Kagome thanked. Mai leaned back, her seat pushed back all the way.

"No problem. Now what did you need me for? Your brother didn't have anything to go on," Mai asked. She looked over and saw the one bag the girl was caring which had her raising an eyebrow in question.

"I need you to be me for awhile." Kagome admitted. Mai blinked in confusion. "Sesshomaru's mate was taken and I'm going to help find her. She's one of my best friends and practically my step mother."

"Yeah, I know. It was almost a month ago that she was taken." Mai sighed. Things were starting to make sense now. "My sources informed me that it was an unknown hanyou that has been hanging out in the East. Apparently, he's been recruiting a bunch of lowly worthless demons. Sesshou can't seem to locate him though, something about a barrier. Anyway, that's why I was sent to the Ningenkai. They think I'm going to be one of his targets."

Kagome lit up at hearing this information though she still looked worried. "How did you hear about this?" Kagome asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know when Mai smirked. "I mean Shippo and Rin didn't say anything about it."

"I may not be the ruler over any particular land, but I am not unknown in the Makai. I have eyes and ears everywhere. There isn't much that transpires without me knowing. Besides, those two wouldn't know since they've been here since that information was gained and unlike me they aren't updated." Mai laughed lightly, but it was far from a friendly laugh. Kagome shook her head knowing that that was Mai's way of saying she wasn't going to tell her how she knew. It was probably better that way anyway. Mai was a bit cruel when it came to getting information. "Now why do you need me to be you? Why not just drop out, it's not like you've attended any of the main classes yet," Mai inquired.

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "Koenma's spirit detectives are 'guarding' me. I need you to keep them fooled into believing that I'm still here why Shippo, Rin, and I search out Aiko's whereabouts."

"Ah. That would explain why Sesshou gave me the charms. He had this all figured out and knew you'd call me. He was more than likely the one who sicked the detectives on you. That son-of-a-bi…" She didn't get to finish her outburst as two other figures entered the vehicle and one of them sat right on top of her. Mai pushed the giggling girl off her and shook her head.

"Mai you're so predictable. He knew you wouldn't decline on helping and he's been dying to get revenge since you enchanted the castle to look like a little girls play house." Shippo snickered. He remembered the lace, frills, ribbons, lights, flowers, and everything else that decorated the castle. The castle's once grey stone turned pink. Sesshomaru had returned from a meeting to find his castle had been transformed into a little girl's wet dream. His guards were wearing girly looking uniforms in pinks, purples, and soft blues to top it off his mate was laughing while she put bows in their hair.

"I reversed it after a few days!" defended Mai. "You can tell his royal humorless ass that he owes me for playing babysitter. I'm doing this because Kagome and Aiko. It has nothing to do with him at all."

Kagome, Shippo, and Rin knew better than to believe Mai. She has always had a soft spot for Sesshomaru, just like Rin. Mai saw their unbelieving stared and glared. "Fine, so I like the tight ass. He's fun to annoy and he's been good to Aiko and the pups."

"We're about to have company," Kagome stated, a bit irritably. They all felt the detectives heading in their direction. Mai chanted under her breath and when she was done, she looked identical to Kagome though her clothes were still her own. Kagome handed her a piece of paper which she shoved into her pocket.

Mai handed Kagome her keys as she got out of her seat. Rin slid into the back seat while Kagome slid over from the passenger seat, and Shippo took the now available seat in front. "Just leave it at the shrine. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And take care of each other and that pompous jerk. I'll be seeing you."

"Kagome," shouted Kuwabara, as he and the others made their way over to her. Mai, not completely in character didn't respond as she continued to watch the rear of the car as it sped out of sight.

Mai was jerked out of her thoughts as she was pulled into a firm chest. Instinctively she grabbed the offender and threw him over her shoulder. Her eyes went wide as she realized what she had done. "Uh...oops." She fought to find the right words. She hadn't had time to learn what relationships Kagome had developed with these people and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to such intimate positions.

Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara picked himself off the ground. "What was that for," asked Kuwabara, slightly hurt. Mai relaxed slightly as she noted they weren't looking at her suspiciously.

"I was caught off guard is all," she answered, simply. It wasn't as if she was lying. "Is their something you wanted?"

"Yukina was worried. She said you left in a hurry and were caring a bag," wisely answered Kurama. Mai smirked as she started to realize just what she was getting herself into and she loved a challenge. They weren't all that dense, well not all of them at least. She would have to be careful around that red haired fox and the evil looking hybrid.

"Are you boys watching my every movement? I take it I can't even take a shower without one of you watching me. It doesn't concern you, but a friend wanted to borrow a few things for her up coming date." Mai smoothly answered. She could change how she looks easily, but how she acts is something completely different. It was just lucky that she knew Kagome really well and knew how she behaved for the most part.

"Well now that you mention it the shower," Yusuke didn't have time to finish that perverted sentence as Kuwabara punched him. Mai blinked and blinked again as the two boys started to fight one another. Hiei glared at her wondering why she wasn't breaking them up as she did before, as was Kurama.

Mai wanted to hit herself. She couldn't believe she had agreed to baby-sit these boys. They were already fighting and it hadn't even been five minutes. Taking a deep breath Mai walked towards the two boys. Without warning, she kicked them both in the side. Hiei and Kurama winced as the sound of cracking ribs reached their ears. Mai on the other hand sighed peacefully as the two boys choked for air.

"That's better. Now if you two can't act your age and admit you care deeply for one another then I will be forced to take action. It will be rather humiliating for the both of you," Mai then walked away from the stunned boys. She believed she had handled herself rather well considering she wanted to beat the life out of the two teen boys. They were going to get them in trouble!

"Is it just me or did she get even spookier?" Yusuke asked, slightly stunned. The pain had already left, but his breath was still a bit labored. He couldn't believe she had actually kicked them like that. If he didn't know any better he would think that she had perfect aim since she hit with barely any force behind that blow but when it made contact his ribs buckled. She had hit the perfect spot from the feel of it.

Mai walked away from the boys and out of their sight. She leaned against the side of the building and pulled out the piece of paper Kagome had handed her. Reading over the contents she went wide eyed.

Kuwabara-

Hair: Red

Eyes: Grey

Species: Human

Relation: Cousin

Other: A baka, has a sixth sense about things.

Yusuke-

Hair-Black

Eyes: Brown

Species: Human, I think

Other: just met him, but clearly a punk. His girlfriend is Keiko.

Hiei-

Hair: Black with white starburst

Eyes: Red

Species: Demon

Other: Is really sneaking watch out for this one. He already attacked me. His sister is Yukina, but that's better kept to ourselves.

Kurama-

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Species: Demon in a human vessel

Other: Intelligent and from what I can tell just as sneaky as Hiei.

Yukina-

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Red

Species: Demon

Other: Roommate, Kuwabara has something going for her.

Keiko-

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Species: Human

Other: Yusuke's girlfriend. She's a smart one.

Botan-

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Violet

Species: Lady Death

Other: Koenma's right hand Lady.

It's Dorm B, Room 102, the right side of the room. Not to friendly with them, but you can do as you please. I'll be sure to have Sota update you. We'll use him as our in-between boy. I'm sure he won't mind. In the suitcase under the bed, you'll find my schedule, and a map of the school. Thanks for this-

Stuffing the paper back into her pocket Mai walked towards Dorm B. She needed to check over Kagome's schedule and see what classes she would have to attend. It wouldn't be good to start failing. Mai hoped Kagome had her books so she could read them and not have to worry about looking foolish in this human school.

Yukina looked towards the door as it opened and in came Kagome. Her red eyes went wide as she noted what Kagome was now wearing. It was not the same outfit she had left in. "You changed?"

Mai froze at hearing those words. Turning to look at the beautiful ice maiden Mai scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I lost a bet awhile back and my friend is now making me pay by wearing a few outfits of her choice," lying Mai, pulled out the suitcase Kagome had mentioned. She smiled over to Yukina as she pulled out the needed info and books. Mai lay out over the bed and started to read, laughing evilly when she noted the extra classes Kagome had signed up for, and the little faces beside each one letting her know which detectives were in them as well.

Yukina stared curiously at Kagome before she shrugged and prepared for bed.

Okay, I know it's not that long and I am still working on this and my other fics. Please be patient and hopefully I'll get time to update this again soon. I swear it won't be a year! Hehe… Thanks for all the reviews they help motivate me when I'm feeling completely uncreative and ill. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!


End file.
